


An Oddly Good Team

by AcerGt



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Zelda - Fandom, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcerGt/pseuds/AcerGt
Summary: Lucina the Princess of Ylisse and Link the Hero of Hyrule have always had a rivalry... Well according to Lucina.They have to team in a tournament and Link doesn't think it'll work but, Lucina and Link work naturally together. Too natural... it's odd to them.





	1. Chapter 1

The stage was flat even though it was a stage Link knew well. He called the surrounding area home. The tower everyone knew The Great Plateau Tower.

"HAAAA" Marth striked. Link defends from the attack glancing at Marth. 

"Tch" Marth hopped back thinking. "I'll need to catch him off guard for me to have a chance." 

Link catches sound quick agile footsteps behind him. "For Ylisse!" Lucina vertically slicing at him.

Link uses his shield to bash the blade back. "Gah!" She ends up stunned. "S-so much force…"

"I got you this time!" "Here I come!" Link hears the two voices. Marth and Cloud are quickly approaching Link.

"HYAAAAH!" Links spin attack goes out wildly.

Marth quickly backed away almost dropping his blade multiple times "Woah!".

Cloud tries defending against it but, quickly realizes his defences won't hold and retreats. "So close!"

Lucina ends up taking every blow with not even a chance of defending "GAH!".

"Lucina! Defeated!"

Cloud stands up "Tch! Well then let's finish this!" He says pointing his blade.

"Agreed!" Marth takes on his battle pose.

Link fixes his posture ready to battle.

Lucina appears in the spectating booth "Dammit! I thought I had him for sure!", banging on the stand.

"Don't worry you'll beat him eventually." Chrom said inspecting his sword. 

"He's a very skilled swordsmen." Marth states out of breath. 

"Sir Marth? How'd you get knocked out?" Lucina asked. 

Marth sighs "Cloud got me while I wasn't looking. It's just those two now." 

Lucina starts looking at the battle "Well one thing is for sure. You're right he's skilled."

Chrom leans further back in his seat "He’s not only skilled in swordsmanship. The way he uses his bow mixed with the boomerang and those bombs. He’s almost unbeatable." Chrom stands up.

The blades exchanging make loud clangs that even the other arenas can hear. 

Link put his shield on his back "HYAAA! HAAAA!!” 

“Tch!” Cloud kneels blocking his blade. “How is he that fast? Even with all of that stuff on him he’s still so- GAH!" 

Cloud falls by the ledge of the stage. Link jumps towards with his sword in hand about to attack.

"Not to mention the battle with Robin was really one sided." Chrom says, placing his sword in its sheath. 

"Huh? How?" she spoke with disbelief. 

"He's bested me too. Multiple times in fact." Marth said in humiliation.

"He's probably the best swordsman. Have you seen him without his shield?! It's like his training weights come off." Chrom turns around hastily

"Gah!" Cloud appears in the stands.

"Game! Link Wins!" The Announcer says truimphly

Cloud leans back tired from the battle "Hmph… I need to try harder next time." 

The spectating arena moves returning to the town. "Ah matches must be over for today. Come on let's head back." Chrom walks out of the pod.

Lucina nods. 

Marth stands up with his full height "Well I'm going to the training room. I need to practice for tomorrow's battles" 

Lucina bows "Goodbye Sir Marth" 

Marth chuckles at her "You don't need to call me sir you know?"

"Ah sorry it's instinct." She stands back up.

Marth looks at her straight in the eyes "Were the same. You don't need to look up to me. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"O-okay! Bye! I'll see you." Lucina waves at him.

"Goodbye my friend!" Marth replies 

Lucina runs into her hotel.

Lucina walks down the hallway towards her room. "Robin's an expert in magic and combat… a tactician!" She thought. 

As she turns she bumps into a fimilar figure 

"Excuse m-" She looked up. Oh no.

"..." Link scratched his head confused. He puts his hand out offering to help. 

"Ah thanks…" She grabs his hand. 

Link was still baffled.

Lucina doesn't look Link "Umm…" 

Link tries to get in front of her but she keeps turning. "What's her problem?" He thinks to himself.

Lucina looks at him in eye "Can we spar?"

Link was taken back by this. Tension slowly rose in the air awaiting Links response. "I wonder if I can escape…" he moves his foot back.

"What's with you two?" Chrom said walking towards them.

"Ah nothing. We just bumped into each other." Lucina turned towards Chrom.

"Then why does he seem uncomfortable" Chrom pointed at Link.

Link was really uncomfortable but managed to keep his dull emotion. 

"I asked him to a spar. Admittingly I just shoved it on you and we did finish a battle moments ago." She leaned on the wall 

"How about tomorrow? After all of our battles." Chrom ask

Link shakes his head in disinterest. 

"Ah I see. We'll fight when we fight then." Lucina says. 

"Anyway we need to be on our way." Chrom said turning around.

Link waved goodbye with a light smile.

"He's not very talkative." Chrom said scratching his cheek.

"That man had bested you and Robin" Lucina asked.

"Robin yes. We haven't fought yet however…. It was very one sided so..." He said annoyed. 

"Well he seems kind." she said. 

"Agreed he seems really nice. Now only if he could talk…" Chrom said.


	2. A Heroic Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link goes into the woods expecting some peace. Until Marth and Meta Knight Draw Near.

Meta Knight's blade overpowers Link "GAH!"  
Marth hops in the air slashing at Link's shield.

"Tch these clones… They just don't mimic fighters they improve them…" Link thinks to himself.

Link looks up seeing the two about to attack. "There's nothing I can do here!" He thinks on his knees

Link closes his eyes accepting his fate.

Link hears a hard slash. He looks up and sees a figure cutting at the two.

"Huh?" Link lets slip out.

The figure puts his sword to his side his horse howls behind him. He puts the blade to his chest and quickly swings it down

The Hero Draws Near! 

"A newcomer?!" Link thinks to himself.

"Stand up Hero of the Wild! We have waves to go through!" The Hero says.

Link nods standing back up nodding. "How does he know my title…"

\-----------------------------------------------------

"GAH!"

"TGAH"

The two are launched Hero looks up "Bastards! The got us when we weren't looking…" 

Link stands up leaning on his sword. "Shulk, Samus, Falcon, Bowser and a ton more… Did they really need this many to take us on?!" He thinks with a dull expression.

"Man you fear nothing huh? Well we need back up…" Hero states smiling on one knee.

A shining light appears. The clones look up.

"HAH!" A man with an orange bandana appears.

"Hmph!" The second wearing a crown.

"Stand straight up Hero." A teenage boy appears in front of Link. "We have a lot of work to do!"

What's going on?

"Tch!" Link points his sword to the air. An odd light illuminates from it. 

"That's what I like to see! Let's handle this!" The Hero with spiky hair says.

"Let's go!" The Hero's howl dashing towards there foes.

"Well aren't they excited…" Link follows.

\------------------------------

The five walk into the town. 

Voices can be heard all around. Link walks towards Zelda for help.

"Ah there you are Heroes." Zelda says calmly.

She knows them? Link kept asking himself

"Welcome! Oh and thanks for saving Link." Palutena says with a confident grin.

Zelda looks at Palutena confused "Don't you want to fight him because he's a different Link? You beat the other one! Back off!"

"No need to be so rude Princess. This one seems more.. impressive." She tries to touch Links chin but, Link pushes her hand away.

"Excuse me… but can we have a place to rest?" The Orange Bandana Hero asked.

"Ah yes! Your rooms are this way! Follow me! Link stay there and keep Lady Palutena company." Link puts his hand out asking for her to wait but there already gone.

"Ah don't worry Linky I didn't plan on messing on you for too long. I need to go check on Pit and Pittoo."

Link feels relief and let it be seen visibly.

"Hmm? Link I believe you forgot there's a tournament coming up and you'll most likely be fighting me. Good Luck." She laughs while walking off.

"Tch…" Link walks to the hotel. "At Least I can check on my weapons…"

"Hey." He hears a familiar voice.

Link turns to see to see the Exalt of Ylisse. Link looks at him silently.

"Want to spar? There's a couple of empty stages in that place." Chrom ask giving Link the same look Link gives him.

Link smiles nodding at Chrom.

"Perfect! Let's see which stages are currently open!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter threes outline has been written! I just need to finish it.


	3. Sparring Match

Lucina runs out of the arena smiling. "I was able to secure my victory!"

She looks around. "Where's Father…?"

"Oh Chrom? I think him and Link are sparring right now." A green haired goddess walks towards her.

"Ah Paluten! How do you- wait. Link and Father?!?" Lucina exclaims.

"Uh yes. They told me and Samus about ten minutes ago." Palutena gives a confused expression.

"Okay! Thank you Palutena!" Lucina runs down the hallway.

"What an odd girl…" Samus says.

"Indeed…" Palutena sits at the table.

\-------------------

"GROOAAH!" Chrom's sword clashes Link's shield.  
"Man! How tough is that thing?!?!" 

"Father!" Lucina runs screams from the spectating arena. 

"Well, it's nice to see you too Lucina." Robin smiles.

"Ah sorry I didn't see you." Lucina says with an apologetic face.

"It's fine. I would do the same. Now then shall we continue?" Robin looks at the arena.

"Hmph… those two are watching me. Seems like I have to go all out!" Chrom dashes at Link.

"Tch…" Link puts his shield on his back running at him. 

"HYAAAH"

"SAHYAAA!"

"Sorry but not this time!" Chrom kicks him off the stage.

"GAH!?"

"Gotcha!" Chrom stands triumphantly.

"That was a tough bat-" An explosion goes off.

"Woah!" Chrom flies off. 

"Father!" Lucina grips the edge of her seat.

"Chrom! Come on!" Robin stands up.

"Just gotta get to ledge should be eas-" Another one explodes. "UGH"

"You lowered your guard!" Link jumps at Chrom in the air.

"No! Not yet!" Chrom attempts to move.

"Don't underestimate your opponent!" Link spins attacks in the air hitting Chrom with every blow.

"N-No!"

Chrom disappears. 

Link teleports on stage. Leaning on his sword. "Haaa…. Haaa… man… I should've taken a nap."

\------------------

"Link Wins!"

"What even happened…:" Robin scratches his hair.

"No clue." Lucina replies.

"Ah!" Chrom falls into his seat.

"Father!" Lucina runs over 

"Man… I was doing so well…" Chrom stands up.

"Well we all make our mistakes Chrom." Robin walks towards the exit.

"Well if I paid attention more I would have had him!" Chrom stands up.

"Indeed… We should go clean you up." Robin says motioning for him.

"No. Not yet let's go talk to him."

\--------------------------

Link's hair is wet from the sweat. The hair drops over his eyes covering them."I need to stop holding back on my opponents.."

"You're quite the warrior. I think you're the best swordsman here." Chrom says entering the arena.

Link smiles at him rubbing his nose. He's not used to these compliments.

"Honestly you are! I see why you're the third fighter." Chrom pats his shoulder.

"Would you like to come with us? You two can heal." Robin offers.

Link nods.

"Perfect! Let's go!" Robin jogs out of the arena.

"Hmm…" Lucina looks at Links sword. "Interesting."

\----------------------------

"There we go!" Robin has a satisfied look on his face.

"Wow you must've been practicing this Robin." Chrom has a impressed look on his face.

"Yep! How about you Link?" Robin asked. 

Link looked at his arms amazed. It usually takes him hours to heal.

"He seems to be doing just fine." Chrom puts his arms behind his head.

"Excuse me. Sir Link." Lucina asked.

Link turns around while sitting still having a shine in his eyes.

Lucina smiles "um. May I see your sword?"

Links hesitates looking at her. He eventually points to the sword by the door. 

"Thank you sir!" 

Link flinches hearing "sir".

Lucina walks to the sword. She attempts to pick up the sword but gives up immediately.

"How do you even lift this thing?! It must be heavier than Ike's! Maybe even Ganons!" Lucina says out of breath

"What? It can't be that heavy." Chrom said. 

"Try lifting it!" She said.

"Okay." He replied. 

"What in the name of Ylissa?!" Chrom struggles

"Yea! See what I mean?" Lucina shouts.

"If Chrom can't lift it I know I can't haha." Robin says

Link smiles watching the two attempting to lift it. 

"Okay. Three. Two. One. PULL!"

"Father this isn't going to work!"

"You don't know that!"

Link smiles at the two attempting to lift it.

"See! It's not working!" Lucina says sweating

"I can tell!" Chrom still trying to lift it but falls flat on his back.

Link chuckles at the two. He takes off his left gauntlet.

"Ah? A mark on your hand? A crest…?" Lucina ask.

Link shakes his head and grabs the blade. 

"How?"

Link puts down the sword. He points towards the mark on his hand then towards the sword.

"Ah I believe I understand." Lucina puts her hand on her chin.

"What is it?" Chrom ask while still attempting to lift the blade.

"Father stop that! He has an ability given to him that only allows him to lift that blade!" Lucina pulls Chrom away. 

Link puts a thumb up signalling she was right.

"Ah okay. Well how about you try out my sword Link?" Chrom asks

Link nods he uses a lot of swords this one can't be that different.

Chrom hands him the Falchion.

"For a heavy looking blade it's quite light." He thinks to himself giving it basic swings.

"You should train me one day." Lucina pats his back.

Chrom snaps his fingers.

"That's a great idea! Let's go do that now!"

Link looks at him with his normal expression that's lightened up a bit. Link hands him his sword.

"What? He should train me?" Lucina's tries to keep cool but her voicebreaks.

"Yeah. If we do that we could learn a thing or two!" Chrom 

"You know your putting him on the spot, right?" Robin folds his arms.

"Yeah yeah… I guess." Chroms excitement dies down quickly.

Link nods accepting.

"Oh seriously?" Lucina says excited.

Link picks up his sword motioning them to follow. He walks out a bit faster than usual. 

"Is he excited?" Lucina notices how odd he was.

"I find it weird he can talk but chooses not to…" Chrom stands up.

"Well no time for thinking about it! Admittingly I'm interested too! Let's go!" Robin runs out the door.

"Well this should be fun" A piece of Chrom's hair falls.


	4. Sparring Match

"Link? Liiiinnnkkk? Linky?" Zelda knocks on his door.  
"He hates Linky… must not be here."

"Link…? Hmm I saw him with Chrom earlier." Palutena says.

"GA- Where did you come from?!" She says

"I was just talking to you… and my room is right next to Link's" Palutena points towards the number by the door.

"Oh right! We just got random rooms." Zelda pokes up. 

"See. I think Mario's is right there. Oh and the Heroes got the one big room there." 

"Yeah I noticed. I showed them to there room." She crosses her arms. 

"Well excuuuu-"

"No"

"Sorry…"

\-----------------------

"HYA" The Master Sword and Falchion make sparks. Link puts more pressure on the blade

"Hyah!" Lucina moves the side dodging swiftly.

Link looks up rubbing his nose with a smile.

"You're amazing! The spin attack the way you can move without the shield holding you back is really impressive. The fact that you dropped the shield to help me so it's sword vs sword. Thanks!" She says.

Link smiles nodding but slowly gets back into his battle posture.

"Let's make this count!" Lucina runs towards him.

"Hmph!" The sword starts glowing. "HYAAAAAHHH!

The two blades clash with each other. Link starts to gradually get faster. 

"Tch… Face this!" Lucina goes for a low blow kicking him. "Huh?!" Link falls off.

""Gotch-"

Link flings up on the field.

"Well then… back to where we starte-"

"Liiiinnnnkkkk"

Link flinches and turns around. "You and I need to talk!" She grabs his ear pulling him out.

"... we were in the middle of… oh she's gone." Lucina puts her sword away.

"Link! Defeated!"

"Haha!" Lucina laughs

\-------------

"You!" Zelda puts her hand on his nose. Link gentlely pushes it off

"Can you not take a day off fighting?! You were just injured today!" Zelda looks up at him with a worried face.

Link scratches the back of his head noticing he does have a few bruises.

"See! You need to rest!" She takes his hand.

"I… don't want to worry about you all the time…" she turns her head.

"... Yeah… sorry…" Link pats her head. "I'll do better to take care of myself. I promise." He gives her a light smile. 

"... Y-you never talk to me!" She hugs him tightly.

"C-can't breath!"

"Sorry!"

\---------------------

"Attention! All fighters! There is a tournament for the introduction of our new fighters! The Heroes! It's a team tournament and your partners will be randomized! This will take place the day after tomorrow. Be prepared for anything!"

\----------------------

"A tournament…" Ike picks up his sword from training. 

"Sounds fun!" Eight says charging a kafriz.

"Yeah! Maybe we'll get matched together!" Roy stops running towards Eight.

\----------------------

"A tounament? Alright time for a challenge!" Solo points towards the sky.

"Would you be more mature!" Robin hits him with a tome. 

"Geezz… why are you so mean Robin?" He rubs his head.

"You know what. That's enough fighting for today." She says.

"Ah! Wait! I'm sorry!" Solo says while she walks out.  
\--------------------

"HYAAH!

"Woah! Woah! Arusu! Calm down did you hear that?" Eleven backs up.

"Don't call me Arusu!" He tries to slice him. 

"Sorry! What do you want me to call you?" Eleven says on guard.

"Three. I'm named after a number. Same as Solo his name is Four." Three puts his sword away. 

"Ah okay. Well are you ready for the tournament?" 

"I'm ready for my victory!"

\----------------------

"Ah so soon! You need to rest Link!" Zelda says.

"I'll rest tomorrow." Link has a whole smile.

"Thank you! I'll see you soon!"

"Goodbye Zelda!" Link waves goodbye as she fades away.

Link starts walking. "Where to go…" he thought.

"You're quite bruised." He hears a females voice Link turns around startled.

"Ah sorry for scaring you. Shall we get you healed?" She ask.

"..." Link doesn't know what to say. A female Robin…? Why wasn't he told? 

"Uh… Link?" She stares at him

Link nods and makes a motion to follow.

\----------------------

"Woah… your room is huge!" Robin says. "Spears, axes, bows, a scythe?!" She picks up the scythe.  
.  
Link sits on his bed watching her. 

"Ah! Sorry! Let's start the healing process."

\----------------------

"Geez these are really bad… how could you be sparring like this?" She says. 

Link shrugs tiredly.

"I can see your tired but, you have to stay awake!"

Link nods staring at her work.

\----------------------

"Hmm this one is too big. The other is to light." Lucina looks at training swords.

"Ah Lucina nice seeing you here!" Roy waves at her.

"Ah Roy! I see your new friend is here too." She looks at Eight playing with Munchie.

"Yeah. Can you believe he keeps that little guy in his pocket during battle?" Roy says with a face of disbelief.

"What? He gets lonely!" Eight replies.

"I find it impressive that he hasn't gotten hurt." Lucina says.

"Well I like to think I'm a good swordsman!" Eight pats his chest.

"Good? You're great!" Roy hits his back.

"Thanks! You too!" Eight returns the hit.

"Those two have made a large attachment." Ike walks in. 

"Ike! How have you been. It's been some time!" Lucina puts a hand out.

"It's been good. Thanks for asking" Ike smiles. A rare site. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked with curiosity.

"I've been here for awhile. Testing my sword." He says seeing Eight do a zap.

"Ah makes sense. I'm assuming you heard about the tournament?" She sits down next to Eight.

"Yes. It's teams. With random teammates at that.." He rolls his eyes.

"What's wrong with meeting new people?" Eight pokes up. 

"Tch…" 

"Don't mind him. He's in one of those moods." Roy says pushing a basket of swords.

"What was that?!" Ike stands up.

"Calm down you two. It's getting late!" Lucina says.

"Oh! I need to go! See you tomorrow Roy! Hopefully we get picked together!" Eight runs out room.

"Cya! I oughta leave to. Good-bye Lucina. Ike." Roy walks out.

Lucina stretches out about to say goodbye to Ike but he was distracted by munchie running around the room. She silently walks out.

\------------------

"What a day…." She says pulling out a card for her door..

“I assume you heard about the tournament?” Lucina jumps

"GAAH!" She draws her sword. 

"Calm down! It's me!" Chrom backs away.

"Ah sorry…" She puts the sword down.

"Yeah… but yeah. The tournament tomorrow. Do you think you're prepared?" Chrom ask a serious expression.

"Of course. I've trained all day!" She replies.

"There's no need to train all day. You need rest besides at night." Chrom puts a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean…?" 

"If you overwork yourself, you might end up weaker than stronger. Calm down take days off."

"Understood Father."

"Good! Alright. Tomorrow's a busy day. Good luck." Chrom stretches.

"Good luck and bye." Lucina says unlocking her door.

"Bye!" Chrom walks down the hallway.

“Ugghhh” Lucina fell in her bed. 

“This tournament was so random...“ She said laying down. “I wonder who I’ll have as a teammate… It's gonna be really busy...” she thought. 

“Yea. Tomorrow is busy…” she drifts off. 

\------------------

"Geez. That took way too long." Robin says looking at Link from outside the door.

"Sorry…" Link says with no shirt showing scars.

"You should stay out of the tournament. You're wounded too much." She says concerned.

"Yeah well… I already told you my story. So if I ever seem like I'm over working I'm sorry. At Least I'll have you to tell me when to take a break!" Link smiles.

"Mmmm… fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Good night." Link closes the door waving.

"A Tournament... A teammate... I need to rest... man... tomorrow is gonna be busy...." His eyes grow heavy. "Yeah... tomorrow is busy..."


	5. A... Heroic Encounter?

"Crap crap crap CRAP!" Link says putting on his shield. He runs out the door and ignores the elevator. He runs down the stairs and uses his shield to start sliding. "I can't believe I overslept…" He says sliding down the stairs. 

"AHH!" 

"WHA?!" Link falls almost down the stairs but catches himself.

"Sir Link?!" Lucina looks up him with her mask.

"Back to silent mode." Link thinks to himself.

"I can see you're running late to… Do you mind if I hop on your shield with you?"

Link gestures for her to hurry. 

"Ah! You're the best! I'll repay you one day!" She says holding on to him with her feet next to his.

————

"... Your hair smells nice." Lucina says under her breath. 

"Huh?" Link says.

"N-nothing! Ah were here!" Lucina jumps off.

Link stops the slide and flips the shield on his back.

"We gotta go!" Lucina barges in seeing everyone.

Lucina looks around at all the figters. Ryu a master martial artist. Shulk one that was chosen to wield a sacred blade. Megaman a fighting robot. There was just to many to count. A Luminary a guide of light for his realm. Link walked up in his spot. Three. He's the third fighter to be chosen. 

"This tournament is the fourth tournament!" The announcer said. "The last tournament winners have been Marth, Link and Palutena." The announcer continues.

Link looks away in shame. "Don't worry Linky maybe you'll get teamed with me." Palutena says leaning on him.

"And you can have the prize! Maybe a new dress?" He grits his teeth as she laughs. "Yeah… as if you'd get that lucky."

Link ignores her looking at his equipment. "Crap theres a dent in my boomerang..." he thinks to himself.

"Okay team one! Ken and Sonic!" the announcer shouts. "This is gonna take awhile..." Link closes his eyes and waits.

"Chrom and Robin!"

"Well that's nice." Chrom said. 

"It's probably because you're a newcomer." Robin said. "Come on we got this!"

"Female Robin and Solo!"

"Robin? Oh n-" 

"Is there an issue?" Robin says hitting his gut.

"N-no." Solo says petrified.

"Roy and Eight!"

"Alright!" Eight says jumping.

"Let's win this!" Roy replies. The two run into the training room.

"Everyones getting someone they know…" Lucina says.

"Yea but let's both hope we get someone good." Marth says.

"Marth and Dark Pit!" 

"Who?" Marth says with a puzzled expression.

"Believe me that's what I said about you too." Pitoo walks behind him.

"I feel like we aren't going to get along." Marth says

"Yea probably not. C'mon let's go train." He says.

"What you can't order me around!" Marth shouted

."Whatever" Pitoo walks out. "Tch" Marth follows

"This is gonna take a while…" Lucina crosses her legs and waits.

"Zelda and Palutena!"

"Kirby and Wario!"

"Princess Peach and Young Link."

\-------------

"Link and Lucina!"

"What?!" Lucina stood up in awe.

Link walks towards her. "What a coincidence." Lucina said.

"There's a reward for this tournament of course! One Million Gold! You and your partner can split it!" The announcer said. 

"That's a lot of gold…" Lucina said. Link shrugs it off. Link points towards the weapon repair room. "Oh do you need to repair something?" She asks.

Link nods. "Alright let's go." They walked to the room

"What's up?" Lucina ask.

Link throws his boomerang but it didn't come back. "That's weird… got any ideas?" 

He starts waxing the boomerang blowing on it every few seconds. 

"You have very impressive craftsmanship. But why don't you let the helpers do this?" She asks.

Link looks at her and picks up the boomerang. He threw it at a dummy with full force. He turns around takes and leans on a table. "What are yo-" the boomerang flew by her face and Link caught it. He smiles smugly.

While walking out Link sees Eleven and Three talking.

Link taps Elevens shoulder. "Gah! Ah Link! You scared me." He says. 

"Three and I were talking about how we should go about this." Eleven says with force in his voice.

"Yes we need a strategy. Thankfully the matches start tomorrow not today." Three says..

Link nods in understanding. "C'mon Link we should about our plans." Lucina said. Link waves bye to the two heros and leaves. 

Walking down the hallway to there rooms they see Roy and Eight messing around probably trying to prank Rosalina again. That seems to be what Roy does in his spare time. "'How immature…" Lucina says under her breath.

Link stops walking and opens the door to his room. He motions for Lucina to come in. 

"You know… We prepared for no reason. There are no battles today!" Lucina says looking around. Weapons everywhere!

"Even though you have weapons scattered about. It's really cozy here." She looks around

"Oh a spare bow. It's been awhile since I used one." She picks it up. Picking up the bow she takes aim. "Hmm" shooting it she hits the red almost the yellow. "Ah so close" she takes aim again.

Link notices her arm is slightly off. Link stands up and gently moves it. "Ah!" Lucina let's out pushing Link over 

"Oh sorry I wasn't expecting that." She says. Link rubs his nose looking away. "I'd like you to help me again." She says. Link looks up and a grin comes to his face.

"Ah I see!" Lucina realizes her mistake. Link giggles he notices the time. Link points towards the clock.

Ah alright thanks. I'll see you tomorrow Link." Lucina says.

Link waves. Lucina waves and walks out. Link lies on his bed thinking. "With team battles I need to communicate… something I'm bad at.. how am I-"

"Hyah!" Link moves up sharply as a person knocks on the door.

"So I know I was supposed to leave but I lost my key… and I think Chrom is with Robin right now." Lucina was carrying a bag. She walks in.

"What am I gonna do…" she contemplates. Link sits in the soft chair and points towards the bed.

"What? No I couldn't…" He points at it again. "I should face it you are arrogant when it comes to this." She says. 

"What about a change of clothes though?" She says.

Link stands up and opens a dresser. He takes out a blue t shirt and sweatpants. He points towards the bathroom. "Ah uh- thank you! Uh would you mind if I used the shower?"

Link makes no motion which means go ahead usually. 

"Thank you!" Lucina bows. She walks into the bathroom.

"Now is the perfect time to come up with a strategy." Link thinks while sitting in his chair.

——————


	6. Battle One! Begin!

"Link!" Link ears out his ear while tightening his glove. 

"So… what's our plan" Lucina says next to him. Link shrugs. "Ah no plan huh? Well let's do our best!" He hears her say. 

"Not sure if our styles will combine well…" Link thinks to himself.

"So who's our first opponents?" She ask Link while they walk down a corridor.

Link hands her a tablet the Hand created. It's made to see who fights who.

"Were fighting Peach and young you. This'll be interesting…" Lucina puts her hand on her chin.

"Lucina and Link! Come to arena four please!" A man from the tablet can be heard. 

"Ah must be our time! Let's go!"

————–

"Three!"

"Who do you want?" Lucina quickly ask. 

"Two!"

Link points to Young Link

"Perfect!"

"One! Go!"

"HYAAH!" The two Links scream in synchronization as they dash at each other.

Link's blade lands a good slice on Young Link. Link throws a boomerang at his young counterpart and charges towards him.

"You know. I'm also..! A princess!" Lucina says dodging Peach's attacks consistently. 

"Oh reaalllyy? I couldn't tell!" Peach says sarcastically. 

"Hmph! Well now that you know! Let's have the true battle begin!" Lucina points her sword at Peach.

———

"Hmph!" Link pushes Young Link down.

"HYYAAAH!" Link slams his sword down sending his younger self flying. "AH!" He hears from behind him. A bomb appears from the sheikah slate. Link tosses it with half his strength.

"You know! I think it's cheating your assistant can follow you into combat!" Lucina says on the ground using her sword to block incase if an incoming attack.

"Nope! It's allowed for me! The Hand allowed it!" Peach says. "Now then! Have fun with-" She gets hit in the head by blue orb that immediately detonates.

"GAME!"

"Link?" Lucina says. Link walks towards Lucina and gives his hand to her. "Sorry! For not handling that on my own!" 

"Calm yourself." He finally speaks

"...? Huh?" Lucina looks up dropping her sword. She can't believe no can't believe what she heard.

"I said calm yourself. Were teammates. We must rely on each other." He says sheathing his sword. "I trust you." He says walking from the arena.

"LINK YOU CHEAP SHOT!" He hears walking off. 

"Follow me or were both going to die!" He starts running.

"H-huh…?"

————

Lucina stares at Link silently. She sees him wrapping his arms from the cuts he got.

He glances at Lucina. "Are you okay? If you have any injuries I could tend to them." He says looking at her. 

"No I'm fine. Who are we fighting next?"

“Not sure.” He fixes his glove. “You know. You should be more confident.”

“Huh?” Lucina says. Her eyes opening a little bit more.

“You’re tied with Marth in swordsmanship. The best swordsmans go like me, the Hero’s and then Marth. You should be proud.”

“What do you mean? My Father is easily better than-” 

“Hell I think you’re better than your father you just get nervous.” Link stands. “I don’t say this to everyone.” He stretches.

“Do you think were going to win this?” She finally asks.

“No. Palutena and Zelda got teamed and, Eleven and Three or Erdrick. Whatever that guy likes to be called they got teamed. Roy and Eight will be an issue was well.” Link pops his knuckles.

“What how can you say that!?” She grabs his shoulder.

“Palutena is cocky. However it’s backed up. She unfairly knows everything about every fighter besides Joker, Hero, Banjo and the newcomer that’s coming when the tournaments over… I think his name is Terry or something.” Link says looking in her eyes.

“Oh? What about The Hero’s and Roy?”

“The Hero’s are stupid strong with Eleven being the strongest. He can basically destroy a dimison if he feels like it. Stronger than Palutena a God. I’m not worried about Three or Solo but Eight is barely weaker than Eleven. Roy’s sword can catch on fire which brings heat."

“For a guy who barely talks you have a lot to say eh?” putting a neutral face back on.

“I like to believe I’m very observant.” Link begins to smile.

"Whatever. Get ready for the next fight." Lucina walks out.

"... we aren't gonna win this…." Links hair falls.


End file.
